<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Epilogue by Pyrotechnics_Service</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275569">Epilogue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrotechnics_Service/pseuds/Pyrotechnics_Service'>Pyrotechnics_Service</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Empress Theresa - Norman Boutin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Delusions, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Psychotic break, oh yeah I don't want to do homework lol, why did I write this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:27:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrotechnics_Service/pseuds/Pyrotechnics_Service</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The epilogue to the epic saga of Empress Theresa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dear Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hello, and I hope you're doing well. I saw on the news that a hurricane was sweeping through America. I hope it wasn’t near you. Over here in England it’s actually been rather sunny. Bit of dramatic irony, hm? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyway, I'm writing today to update you on the wellbeing of your daughter, and, I really wish I could give you some good news. But, Theresa has simply gotten worse after being institutionalised. She is submerged in even more delusion than before and shows no response to medication. As well as a marked resistance to therapy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We have done our best to maintain the lie that she has been moved here to protect her from the “thousand assassins” that she insisted were after her. But after your visit, this delusion shifted to the belief that she is living and attending West Point. We catered to this shift as best we could, but it has caused massive destabilization of her sense of self. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her belief in “HAL” and her “powers” has only strengthened, and her “solutions” to the problems she thinks up have only gotten more absurd. We have no idea how she managed to learn about the present-day politics of the country Israel. But she proceeded to make up a fake threat from OPEC and solve it via a “new Exodus” to an island she raised out of the ocean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. Scherzer was outraged at the insensitivity, and attempted to explain the political and cultural ramifications of such an action. But Theresa simply twisted him into the “Prime Minister of Israel” and interpreted his words as praise. Even the phrase “I will not run to a little girl for help” became “he should get honored for running to a girl for help”. When I heard that twist of logic, my mouth dropped open in shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her narcissism and delusions of grandeur has only gotten deepened. After the aforementioned Israel incident, she awarded herself the Nobel Prize. She found the inexplicably unburnt remains of Joan of Arc, and reaped the praise of the entirety of France for it. Despite her previous low opinion of the country. She has invaded and liberated North Korea, using HAL’s vague powers to cut North Korean weapons in half. And that is not getting into the scientific impossibilities of the “deserts of Iran” and “Winter Olympics mountain”. The implausibility has only increased, and I have no idea how much farther she can escalate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All attempts to explain scientific concepts to her she has ignored or responded with anger. It has gotten to the point where the nurses don’t want to be assigned to her and avoid her presence. Only Mrs. Stinson and myself have stayed to put up with her. Please don’t feel bad, we have a few patients like this. But the strength of her anger has only intensified in depth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She responds terribly to criticism and threatens all those that speak out against her. An orderly asked her an admittedly snide question, and she responded in a way that, if her delusions were true, would have ruined his life. We had to discreetly assign the orderly to another patient. She calls herself “the right hand of God”, despite the clear blasphemy against the Catholic faith, and has imagined that pulling carbon out of the sun and conjuring gold would make her a millionaire. Any attempts to teach her about inflation have resulted in childish temper tantrums.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My daily talks with her have become very incoherent and narcissistic. She believes that we have come to the end of a “600-year-period” in which she has given birth to 300 children, which she has kept in a pre-puberty state with her powers. She has imbued these imaginary children with super intelligence and have assigned them to different fields to educate the masses about life. Our latest talk ended with her simply stating “Our work is done” before dissolving into nonsensical rambling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I fear that these delusions have become too ingrained in her psyche and they will never be fully cured. We have put her on all manner of medications, such as Risperidone, </span>
  <span>Aripiprazole, Paliperidone, and other antipsychotics in all manner of dosages and mixtures, and they show no effect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Group therapy is ineffective, the other patients she simply dubs as helpers or “reporters”. I’ve had to remove her from group interactions because of her ranting and raving. The hurt she has caused Miss Struthers has caused many meltdowns, and poor Jeremy could barely handle one interaction with her. She has attempted to use her powers to ruin the life of a severely depressed patient (whose name she has requested be withheld), and seemed to take a perverse glee in imagining her misery. Which has been extremely worrying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve Hartley has remained a big influence in her life, and has remained supportive despite her belief they are married. However, even his attempts to coax her into giving up on her delusions hasn’t done much. She has become convinced they are having sexual intercourse on a regular basis, and that the children she has given birth to over the “600 year period” are his. This has put an immense strain on their relationship, and I fear it is no longer good for Steve’s mental health to remain around her. Therefore, I am sending him home on the Monday 12:00 PM plane. Please assure him he did the best he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I assure you, we are doing the best we can for your daughter. When the so-called “nuke incident” occurred, you made the right choice to institutionalise her. But sometimes, the disease progresses too quickly to arrest the progress, or the medications simply don’t work. It’s a sad situation, but I fear that Theresa Sullivan will not resurface from her illness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I know that this is hard to accept. And as much as I don’t want to inform you, I have to. Theresa Sullivan is lost to her delusions. She shows no improvement and will have to stay here for the rest of her days. We have done our best, but all efforts have failed, and we, no, I have to admit defeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All charges at this point will be waived. Her medical expenses will fall under the NHS, and you will no longer have to pay for your daughter’s institution.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again, I apologize. I wish this story had a happier ending.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Signed,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter Blair</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Head Psychologist of The Parker Mental Institute</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Remember when I said next story would be Resident Evil. Yeah that turned out to be a lie lol. I'm sorry to everyone that hasn't heard of this embarrassment to the sacred art of writing.</p><p>So I watched all of KrimsonRogue's reviews of Empress Theresa while doing my piles of homework and felt the need to-- fix I guess? This mess of storytelling. So I took an idea from a comment from Fredrick Knudsen's stream and ran with it. (Credit to madgirlmuhaha on yt for the idea) I'm not really experienced with writing in a more clinical style, but I tried to let Blair's concern leak through. I tried to give him  more personality then in the book lol. </p><p>Anyway, I have incurred the wrath of Norman. I'm so fucking scared guys, what will I do when a 60 year old man tries to convince me his story is totally the best ever? My life is over, I'm literally shaking and crying rn. </p><p>But seriously Norman, come at me. I look forward to it. Come at me bro! Let's do battle!</p><p>Anyway, next story will be the regularly-scheduled edge. I have no idea which fandom, but it will-- exist soon probably.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>